Jeho bůh se vznáší nad pouští
by Aifsaath
Summary: Svému božstvu se klaním a snesu mu oběti na oltář. A dám mu oběť nejvyšší, svou příčetnost xxx


Stará pověst, kterou ti vyprávěli jako malému. A ty jsi poslouchal bez jediného hlesnutí.

_Před dávnými dobami vznášel se nad Pouští bůh a byl to bůh strašlivý. Vládl vichrům rvoucím maso z kostí. Vládl škorpionům,jež jediným bodnutím zabíjí. Vládl žhavému slunci, jež nelítostně spaluje vše živé. Vládl puchu mrtvol a vládl mouchám. Vládl nemocím a vládl dravcům._

_Byl to bůh smrti a byl to bůh strašlivý._

_Jeho síla rostla spolu se sluncem stoupajícím po obloze. A když slunce zapadalo, bůh slábl. Za soumraku, kdy nebe nekrášlil ani měsíc ani slunce, bůh smrti umíral, žalostný a osamělý. A sotva se zjevil měsíc a hvězdy na nebeské klenbě, nabyl bůh opět své moci a plenil nespoután._

_Přestože přinášel světu utrpení a nezměrnou bolest, nenašel se mezi lidmi nikdo, kdo by využil té jediné slabé chvíle, kdy byla smrt smrtelnou. Dál lidé umírali a spolu s lidmi umírala zvěř a umíraly rostliny. Vše krásné opouštělo svět v hrozivé agonii. Vše pomíjelo a pomíjí dodnes. Nic netrvá._

_Ptáš se, Kankuro, proč nikdo nenašel odvahu zbavit svět té příšery?_

_Bůh je bůh a bohu náleží úcta. Kdybychom neznali smrt, neznali bychom život. Bůh smrti je cenou, kterou platíme za svou existenci. Připomíná nám, jak vzácný je to dar._

_Kdyby nebylo smrti, nebylo by života. Vše se točí v kruhu mrtvol a živých, jedno slouží druhému. Jíme mrtvá těla rostlin a zvířat. Až náš čas vyprší a my zemřeme, z našich zetlených těl se bude živit skrze kořeny tráva. Trávu sežere ovce a ovci porazí člověk a sní. Kruh se uzavře._

_Proto lidé vždy o soumraku křísili smrt smrtí. Vybrali někoho ze svých řad a přivedli ho k polomrtvému božstvu a nabídli ho jako oběť. Bůh pokaždé přijal a masem oběti doplnil své síly. I pozvedl se Shinigami k nebesům a nadešla noc. _

_Bůh zabíjel dál._

Nadešel soumrak.

_Gaara v mých očích sedí na trůnu nejvyšším. Je to bůh smrti. Zobrazovali jej vždy jako vychrtlého starce, v mých představách měl však Shinigami podobu desetiletého dítěte s vlasy rudými jako čerstvě prolitá krev. Ó, Gaaro!_

_Bůh je bůh a bohu náleží úcta._

_Boha nesmíte zabít!_

_Padá soumrak. Žádný měsíc a žádné hvězdy. Můj bůh umírá a ani o tom neví. _

„Jsi jeden z mála, koho si pustí blíž k tělu," řekne otec-neotec. Vzdálený a nedosažitelný.

„To protože nejsem pro něj žádná hrozba." Kankuro pravdu klidně přizná. Copak se člověk kdy vyrovná božstvu?

„Naopak, Kankuro. Právě že jsi."

I člověk vybral člověka, aby jím nakrmil boha.

_Škorpion naplní pohár jedem a ten předloží svému pánovi jako lék, zatímco k němu pronáší modlitby. Bůh Gaara pozře jed a padne mrtev k zemi. Svět opustí břímě smrti a vše krásné potrvá věčně._

_Bůh je bůh._

_Bratr je bratr._

_Krev je krev._

„Udělám všechno, co budeš chtít, jenom po mně nežádej tohle."

„Ty odmítáš, Kankuro? Snad jsi oslepl, jinak není možné, abys neviděl, že ta stvůra _není_ tvůj bratr. To, co bys mohl nazývat bratrem, zemřelo společně s tvojí matkou v okamžik, kdy do nich vstoupilo Shukaku."

„Já to neudělám."

Plyne čas a syn-nesyn a otec-neotec na sebe zírají skrz nekonečnou propast. Oba mlčí, protože žádná slova nemohou vyjádřit, co hrozného se svíjí v jejich hlavách.

„Uděláš skutečně vše? Uděláš vše, jenom abys nemusel otrávit Gaaru? Dávám ti možnost vzít své slovo zpět, protože netušíš, co znamená slovo _vše_."

„Říkám ti znovu, že Gaarovi do pití nic sypat nebudu."

„Jak myslíš, Kankuro," řekne otec-neotec a ta slova zní hrozivě. Ale když Kankurovi podává listinu s ortelem, v jeho očích se mihne kratičký záblesk lítosti, který pohasne, sotva se objeví.

_Bůh dostane svou soumračnou oběť, své žrádlo. Žrádlu je pouhých sedm let._

K oltáři vedeš mu beránka.

Oběť je malá a sladká. Přízračný dvojník boha smrti, jemuž Kankuro složí princův život k nohám. Chlapcův hrudník se zvedá a klesá. Princ se zavrtí ve spánku a prsty si vjede do rusých vlasů. Cosi nesmyslně zažvatlá.

Z šera ložnice se vynoří tvář bílá a fialová s očima zastřenýma bázní.

Zaleskne se čepel a pohladí bílé hrdlo sedmiletého zrzečka a to rozkvete rudě jako pouštní růže.

_I bůh pozře obětinu a nabude zpět své moci._

Kankuro nožem odřízne nepatrný kousek masa z hrdla a uschová jej ve svém tlumoku.

Než vyjde měsíc, stihne opustit palác.

Propast božského žaludku je nekonečná.

„Jsi spokojený?" ptá se otec, sotva se Kankuro vrátí z Tsuchi. Chlapec neodpoví. Malý zrzeček se příliš podobal jeho božstvu, než aby byl Kankuro schopen mluvit o jeho konci. O jeho krví zmáčeném prostěradle. O jeho smrtelném zachroptění a němém výkřiku. O pohledu očí vytřeštěných. O bledé kůži a špičaté bradičce. O kousku masa malého prince, který Kankuro schovává v mošně.

Blíží se čas bohoslužby. Kankuro vejde do domu, jež představuje chrám. Svého boha neosloví, protože opovážlivost on trestá krutě.

Odejde do kuchyně a tam připraví pokrm. Pouze Gaara jej smí ochutnat.

_Kruh se uzavřel._


End file.
